Assassin's Love
by Lil'Believer146
Summary: Sonic and Amy are both skilled assassins working for two men who hates each other's guts. Are the two meant to be or will their masters have a say? R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Wahooo! A new story! :))) I know, I still have three other stories to update but I couldn't resist! Yup, it's an assassin story, I've been playing a lot of Assassin's Creed lately, don't judge me! :3 Here's my new story Assassin's Love! :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

_**Sonic's POV**_

"Hold him steady!" A green cat with yellow eyes yelled as he took out four green throwing stars. He flung them at the innocent old echidna. Sending them to their destined location. The old man was now pinned up against the wall by his shirt sleeves and pant legs.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" The old man asked innocently.

"We're The Vipers and trust me we want nothing more than your money." The orange bat with blue eyes spoke as she walked up to the old man and flicked his nose.

"Got it!" Her twin shouted before she stuck her hands into his pocket taking his money. "We'll be taking this, thank you." She smirked with a wink

"Hey come back here with that!" The old man shouted.

"Sorry to interrupt this." I spoke as I jumped off of the roof of the building landing in their way.

"Who the hell are you?" The male cat shouted as he took out two throwing stars.

"My identity isn't important. For now, you've caused enough trouble in our town!" I charged after them with my hidden blade ready. I slit the boy's throat having him ooze blood through it, slowly dying on the floor.

"How dare you!" The girl charged after me.

"I have no problem killing a girl once she gets in my way." I held her by her head then snapped her neck.

"Elizabeth! Antonio!" She shouted before she pulled out her bastard sword. "You killed my sister and my boyfriend! I'll cut your fucking head off! I, Maria will kill you!" She charged after me.

Just as soon as she was close enough I shoved the hidden blade into her abdomen as she gasped slightly, before coughing up blood on to my black boots.

"Aw damn. I did it again." I looked at my bloodied boots before pulling the blade out of her body.

**X**

"Sonic did you get them?" Jameson asked. Jameson is a white cat with orange eyes.

"Yes." I said as I approached him with my bloodied and clothing.

"That's why you're my number one assassin." He smirked.

"I have a next mission for you; it's this girl she's been snooping around the tower lately. Go suit up and go outside the tower at approximately 10:00pm, take Alberto with you. Got it?"

"Got it." I nodded.

"I'll only be going with this cocky fool if he lets me be in charge." Alberto folded his arms angrily. Alberto is a brown hedgehog with blue eyes.

"No way! You know I'm a way better assassin than you, I'll be in charge." I said with a smirk.

"It's true, Sonic's in charge." Jameson spoke. "Now go suit up."

**X**

"Ready to go?" I asked Alberto as I placed my black hood over my head.

"Yeah. You?" He placed his red hood over his head.

"Yeah." I got up off of the bench outside of the tower.

"Do you think that's her?" Alberto stood up.

"Yeah, she seems suspicious." I walked following the girl.

We noticed her pace quickening a bit as she looked back and saw us both.

"Shit she saw us. Run around the other way!"

"Right." Alberto ran around the other side of the building.

"Hey you come back here!" I ran after her.

She picked up a handful of dust and blew it at me.

I quickly covered my face. "Nice try."

"Aw shit!" She ran.

"Get back here! I have some questions for you!" I chased her.

She attempted to jump onto the dumpster to get away from me. I pulled her down by her waist and held her up against the wall. I pulled out my hidden blade and held it dangerously close to her neck.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Amelia Rose."

"Why are you always snooping around this tower?"

"I'm sorry handsome but that information is classified." She said with a smirk then pulled out her sword and swung it at me.

I quickly caught it between my hands and took the sword away from her. I threw the sword up and caught it then placing it close to her neck.

"Don't kill me, please." She whimpered teasingly.

"I wouldn't have to, if you'd just answer my questions." I pressed the sword a little closer to her neck.

She took out yet again another handful of dirt and blew it into my face succeeding in this attack.

"Gah." I tripped over a rock and fell onto the ground.

"Sorry, I got to go but I did have fun playing with you." She blew me a kiss. "Ciao!" She climbed a building.

"Did you get her?!" Alberto asked as he ran from behind the building and saw me on the ground rubbing his eyes like mad.

"Does it look like I caught her?!" I retorted before I got up off of the ground.

**X**

"Did you catch her?" Jameson asked.

I kneeled down on one knee before saying, "Sorry Jameson she got away."

"Did you at least get any information from her?"

"Yes, her name is Amelia Rose."

"Tails, see if you can find anything about her." Jameson walked up to Tails.

"Ok, I'll go out and ask my information broker." Tails put on his black coat.

"Ok. Alberto and Sonic go into the back and train; it seems you two need to learn how to work together." Jameson said before he left.

"Yes Jameson." I got off of my one knee and went out back.

"Next time we go out on a mission. I'm in charge." Alberto said firmly.

"When you get as strong as me, I'll get back to you on that one." I stuck my hands into my pockets before I left to the training field.

**X**

_**Tails' POV**_

I walked into the building and up to the rabbit as she happily opened up her arms for a hug. "Tails!"

"Hey sweetness." I hugged her.

"I missed you I haven't seen you since you went out on that assassination mission to kill Stephen Rosario." She smiled.

"Yeah it's been a while." I pulled away from our hug.

"So why'd you come over here?"

"Do you have any information on an Amelia Rose?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I do." She looked through her files in her cabinet. "Amelia? Amelia? Ah here she is." She pulled out the folder then slid it over to me.

"Thanks Cream." I opened up the folder. "A pink hedgehog. Age 23. Occupation: Assassin. Blah, blah, blah."

Cream slightly giggled.

"She's an assassin for Xavier Vivaldi." I gasped. "I gotta tell Jameson quickly." I got up out my chair kissed Cream on the lips and ran out.

**X**

_**Sonic's POV**_

"And you wonder why you're never in charge! You always leave you right side wide open!" I blocked his attack.

"Forget that! I'm a way better killer than you!" He charged at me.

"You guys! I've got some important news!" Tails ran in.

"What's up buddy?" I walked up to him.

"The pink girl we're trying to catch, she's an assassin that works for Xavier!"

I gasped. "We gotta tell Jameson fast."

**X**

I knocked at the door.

"Come in."

"Jameson, it's about the pink girl, she works for Xavier Vivaldi." I spoke.

"Enough, don't you ever mention that name in this tower ever again." He growled as he slammed his fists onto his desk.

"What happened between you two anyway?" Alberto asked out of curiosity.

"It was a dark and stormy night. . ."

**Flashback**

_**Jameson's POV**_

"Hey Xavier don't you think we should get going, the enemy carriages are coming right now?!" I asked before I walked towards him.

"No, not yet." He shook his head. Xavier is a black hedgehog with green eyes.

"What do you mean not yet?! Do you wanna die in here?!"

I saw his sword dripping blood and his body standing over three other bodies.

"Who'd you kill that you wanna stare at their body so long?" I approached him. At his feet I saw my wife, son and daughter on the floor dead, my kids necks badly slit and my wife she was stabbed multiple times to her chest. "What the fuck did you do?!" I pulled out my sword ready to cut his damned head off.

"These three. . .they were getting in the way of your assassin time, I did you a favor. We were a team before they came along, all I ever heard from you was, 'I can't work today, I gotta take my wife to the hospital.' or 'Sorry, my kids have a surprise for me, you can do it on your own can't you?' I was sick of those words, those damned nine words. 'You can do it on your own can't you?' I'd smile like an idiot and say 'Yeah sure I can.' Now we can go back to like how it was before now that they're gone." He smiled like a maniac.

"I'll fucking kill you!" I attempted to stick the sword right into his heart area, but before I could the enemies were already there, they held me back and subdued me as I tried to fight out of their grasp. Last I remember hearing was that maniac's laughter.

**End of Flashback**

_**Sonic's POV**_

"I'll never forgive him, never!" He slammed his fists onto the table as a few tears slid down his face.

We all stood in the room speechless to his heartbreaking story with and eerie silence.

"Sonic, you, Alberto, Tails and Knuckles infiltrate the castle and kill his assassins, without being spotted so this is a mission of stealth. You boys go and get a good night's sleep for tomorrow." He wiped away his forming tears.

"Yes sir." I said before we all left.

"I guess I'll go let Knuckles know we're going out." Alberto left.

After that story, I felt empathy for him. I myself now wanted Xavier dead. I won't hesitate to any chance I get. . .

**X**

_**Amy's POV**_

"Did you get any information on this Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"No, they found me and chased me down an alley." I kneeled down on one knee. "Although, I do know that Sonic the hedgehog tends to get very cocky at times."

"Good, for now. Tomorrow I want you to go out to the information broker and get more information on him."

"Yes Xavier." I got up and left the room.

"Hey." Avarona smirked. Avarona is a yellow hedgehog with orange eyes.

"What do you want?" A scowl immediately formed upon my face.

"Nothing, just to congratulate you, on your failure." She teased.

With a roll of my eyes I walked away from her. I had a feeling for this girl that was extremely deep and that feeling was, hate. This girl had to be better than me at everything. Yeah I admit if she would've went out to snoop around Jameson Guerra's Tower, she won't have gotten caught. But I'm still a better assassin than her!

"Get a good night's rest failure." She teased yet again with a wave.

I clenched my fists and swallowed the words that I really wanted to say to that bitch. . .just you wait Avarona, I will become a better assassin than you.

**Aha! First chapter done, what do you think? :))**

**Don't forget to review! :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters in this story that rightfully belong to Sega I only own Alberto, Jameson, Xavier, Avarona, and maybe some other upcoming OCs. :)**

**Here's chapter two for you guys!**

**Enjoy! :)**

_**Sonic's POV**_

I woke up at about the crack of dawn, how the hell did I wake up this early? I have no idea. Well I might as well make good use out of it. I slowly padded my feet across the floor to find a clear enough spot. I kneeled down onto the cold concrete floor and got into the formation for doing push-ups.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12. . ."

That pink girl working for Xavier, just what was she doing snooping around the tower? Could it be she was sent to spy on me? Nah, I doubt it. I quickly shook off the thought as a sweat drop slowly trickled down my forehead. The guys will be up in a while, so might as well train in the field. I got up and left for the field.

"Hey."

I turned to face Alberto holding a cup of water.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep, I decided why not stay up and train for the big mission today." He took a sip of his water. "What about you?"

"I just woke up and I decided I'd train for a while." I stretched.

"Okay, but out there's cold as hell." He shivered from the thought.

"Thanks for the heads up." I walked past him.

"Later." He walked up the spiral staircase.

As I entered the training field I saw Tails training with the hidden handgun and Knuckles with throwing knives practicing on the test dummies.

"Hey." I waved.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Knuckles spoke before he flung a throwing knife.

"Nah, I caught some sleep." I grabbed a hidden gun and placed it onto my wrist.

"Lucky you." He aimed at the dummy's head.

"What about you Tails?" I noticed he was being unusually quiet.

"I caught no sleep what-so-ever." He said before he shot at the dummy in the heart area. "Cream and I got into a fight, she thinks that my work is getting in the way of our alone time." Tails mocked.

"Woah, trouble in paradise. Thinking about leaving her?" I aimed at dummy number four.

"No, I think she's just blowing off some steam she'll be over all this in no time." Tails shook his head before he shot again for the same spot. "Enough about me, when are you going to settle down with a wife or at least a girlfriend?" He faced me.

"I talk to girls at the brothels mess around a bit, but I've never made an actual commitment, and I don't plan on doing one. My career comes first." I looked away from the dummy and noticed that the sun was beginning to rise.

"You should, you're 24 now, you should at least try to find a girl."

I simply shook my head.

"Come on, having a wife is great."

"Yes, because I see you and Cream having so much fun." I chuckled.

"As a matter of fact we do, it's just a little argument we're going through now." Tails laughed a bit.

"Tails that's just not me, I'm happy messing around girls from the brothels, no need to worry." I took off the hidden gun and picked up 4 throwing knives.

Tails sighed. "What about you Knuckles?"

Knuckles simply shook his head before he grabbed a Notched Cinquedea.

"You both are going to die alone." Tails shook his head.

Knuckles and I both rolled our eyes.

**X**

"Are you ready to go?" Alberto approached me.

"Yeah." I placed the covering over my mouth.

"Godspeed boys." Jameson smiled.

We all exited the building and entered a carriage carrying supplies to be taken to Xavier's Tower.

"I'll steer." Alberto climbed into the front.

"Okay." Tails, Knuckles, and I climbed into the back.

**X**

"Halt, state your business being here." A guard shouted before he approached the cart.

"I was told to bring these items to this tower, sir." Alberto spoke.

The guards proceeded and checked every inch of the carriage.

"Okay, go ahead."

"Wait." The other guard said.

My heart beat began to race faster. What if he saw one of us? What if he heard one us? Oh shit.

"What's this?" The guard poked a hole into the cart nearly stabbing me in the back of the head. "Do you mind if I check the inside of the cart?"

"Actually, I have a lot of deliveries to do I'd appreciate if I could be on my way." I could hear a hint fear sprinkled onto that sentence as another guard held a sword to his chest.

The guard entered to carriage.

"Clear."

We all sighed in relief simultaneously as we saw the guard backing out of the carriage.

"Although, what does Xavier need with a carriage full of plants?"

"I don't know. I just deliver." Alberto shrugged.

"Open the gates!" One shouted.

Both big black gates opened up and a gigantic tower came into view.

"That was a close one." Alberto sighed in relief once they were far enough from the guards.

"You're telling me." I poked my head into the front through the window and whispered to him.

**X**

"Xavier, the delivery men are here." A male lavender cat with yellow eyes spoke.

"Okay, send them to the delivery closet up stairs." Xavier sat in a big black throne with two torches on the right and left side of the chair.

I watched in awe as building was so big that the carriage was able to go inside.

"Terrence help this man carry the stuff up stairs." Xavier smirked before he got up.

"Okay?" Terrence grabbed a plant in a vase.

Shit we can't kill this one now if we, Xavier will see us and kill us.

"While you're at it, why don't you show Sonic around the tower?" Xavier smirked. "I'll have to hire some new guards. But for now, guards attack."

I jumped instantly. Shit! He knows we're here!

Terrence pulled out his sword and cut a hole into the carriage before being kicked away by Alberto.

"We can take all of these guys! Remember your training!" I shouted after I shot at Terrence with the hidden hand gun.

**X**

_**Amy's POV**_

"Amelia! Get down stairs and help the other assassins we have intruders." Avarona shouted before she ran down the stairs.

I quickly dropped the papers and pens I held in my hand and pulled out my Sicilian Rapier sword. As I arrived I saw Sonic and three other assassins fighting off our men and winning the battle.

"Quick while they're all injured run!" Sonic shouted.

I jumped off on the railing and onto the piano.

"Stop!" I ran after the escaping four.

"Shit! Guys go run, while I hold her off!" Sonic turned to face me as I ran towards him.

The sound of two swords clashing rang throughout the room.

"You! What were you doing snooping around our tower the other day?"

"Like I said before sweetie that's classified!" I attempted to stick the sword into his abdomen but I was thwarted by his counter kicking my in the shin.

"Listen doll face I don't like the idea of killing a pretty little thing like you-"

"Trust me handsome it will be me killing you." I scoffed cutting him off. I endeavored to stab him again only to be thwarted by his counter yet again. Damn, this guy is too good. There I laid on the floor with him pointing his sword in my face.

"Aren't you gonna kill me already?" I asked confusedly.

"No." He pulled his sword from out of my face and helped me up.

"See you later gorgeous." He whispered into my ear as I stood there frozen. "Until we meet again my lovely." He smirked before he left.

I don't get it, why didn't he kill me then and there?

**X**

_**Sonic's POV**_

"Shit, Xavier wasn't hard to fool then. I guess times change." Jameson frowned.

"We did kill about most of his men." Alberto spoke with a shrug.

"Xavier has the kind of connection to get more, so there's probably an endless supply somewhere for him." Jameson sighed. "Boys I think you've worked hard enough. I'll give you the day off tomorrow."

"Thank you." We all said simultaneously.

Once we were dismissed I was greeted by a pair of shiny blue eyes. Those eyes held the power to make me say to anything she asked for. The moon's light had the perfect angle to make them look damned gorgeous.

"Hey Sonic."

"Hey Catherine." Catherine is a green hedgehog with shiny blue eyes. "I almost forgot you worked here."

"Just because I don't go out on missions and I'm still an assassin in training, huh?" She laughed a bit. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna have a little sleep over?" She smirked with lust written all over her face.

"Why not? I needed a way to unwind anyway." I returned the look.

Catherine and I walked hand in hand up the stairs. The feeling of guilt began to take over me as I thought of Amy once more. I shouldn't have led her on like that. I mentally slapped myself.

**X**

_**Amy's POV**_

"I heard you had contact with Sonic and you didn't kill him." Xavier's voice echoed throughout the room before he got up.

I trembled in fear once I heard his boot heels clicking on the concrete starting to get louder and louder.

"You forgot I made you who you are today, I saved you from living on the streets as a prostitute. Don't forget that I can throw you back where you belong." He roughly grabbed my face and pulled me close to him.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." I begged.

"It better not." He loosened his grip on me. "And if I hear that you had made any contact with him. I'll kill you." He spoke heartlessly. "After tomorrow I want you to go out and kill that hedgehog. Tomorrow you train the entire day. Got it?"

"Yes, Xavier." I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I hanged my head low.

"Good. Now get out of my face." He shooed me as if I was some street mutt begging him for food.

"Yes Xavier." I sniffled as another tear slowly escaped my eye.

I slowly got up and left the room.

I have t-to kill him? God knows what Xavier will do to me if I don't. But, how could I if he spared me when he could've killed me. I have to talk to him. . .I have to know why he didn't kill me.

**Ah. I think that's good for about now. I have some really good ideas for this story! So some promised updates for other stories might be delayed.**

**/shot/ I promise I'll try to update others as fast as I can.**

**Any ways, don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The ideas for this story just flow outta me! :)))**

**Enjoy!**

_**Sonic's POV**_

I turned over on my side to face Catherine as she slept peacefully with the sun's gleam shining cascading down her face. Damn, even in her sleep she was plain out gorgeous. I climbed out of the bed and stretched. Well that was fun. I smirked as I looked back at her sleeping figure, having all the necessary curves. As I was about to go into the bathroom, I was stopped by arms wrapping around my waist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere." I chuckled.

"Do you have another mission to go out on today?" She frowned.

"No, Jameson gave us the day off." I loosened her grip on my waist and grabbed a fresh towel.

"So where are you going?" She put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot angrily. I could tell this girl had deep feelings for me. She is pretty cute just not the right one for me, we're more like friends with benefits.

"Well 'mom' I have some errands to run." I teased before I opened the door to the large bathroom.

"See you." She smiled.

"Bye." I smiled as she left.

**X**

"Sonic where are you headed?" Jameson asked.

"To the market."

"Good, I need you to pick up some weapons for me." He handed me a piece paper with writing on it. Apparently we need more throwing knives, bullets and four crossbows. "Here take this money." He handed me a bag full of coins.

"I'll be back." I left.

**X**

_**Amy's POV**_

I tiredly fell to my knees as I trained throughout the entire morning from since the sun had risen.

"Did I tell you that you can take a break?!" Xavier's lackey, Michael shouted angrily as he sat in a shady spot on the bench. Michael is a yellow echidna with red eyes.

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead before it fell down and got up sluggishly and unsteadily. "Michael, sweetie, why can't you give me a break?" I flirted holding back the vomit.

"Don't even try it. I was given strict orders from Xavier and I will not disobey." He sighed with a faint visible blush on his face.

"Come on, why can't you give a beautiful girl like me-"

He interrupted my statement by clearing his throat.

I sighed before I walked towards him. I didn't want to do this but. . .I've got no choice.

I sat down on his lap.

"Amy, what are you-?"

I interrupted him by crashing my lips against his. I entangled my hands into his long quills. Bleh, I'm really gonna need some mouthwash after this.

He slowly pulled away and smiled. "Thanks for that, but if you really want that break you'll do something more." His smile turned to a smirk.

"Oh, no thank you, I'll continue training." I quickly swallowed the vomit and walked away after shuddering.

Ugh, the nerve of that fool. I rolled my eyes before I bent over and picked up the Spada Lunga sword. As I turned back to face him I saw him talking to Avarona. Avarona? What's she doing here?

"What's wrong?" I approached the two after putting my sword away into the sheath.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, I'm just taking over for him." Avarona smiled weakly. It was obvious that she was lying but I shook it off once I saw him leaving. As he did I fought back the joyful smile that was forming upon my muzzle.

I tiredly walked back over to the test dummy and lifted the sword lethargically and half-heartedly.

"No, try holding it like this." She lifted my arms up and bent them a tad bit.

"Thanks." I smiled a bit.

"You're tired, aren't you?" She frowned somewhat.

"Yes. Do you mind if I take a break?" I put the sword back into the sheath.

"No." She sat on the bench and gestured for me to come by her. She obviously wasn't sent by Xavier to take over for Michael. Time to have some fun. A smirked played across my muzzle.

"What is it that you and Michael we're talking about?" I asked curiously.

"N-nothing!" She jumped blushing a deep red nearly tumbling off of the bench.

"You like Michael. Don't you?"

"What?! No! No!" She turned away from me but I could still see her blush spreading across her muzzle. "Get back to training!" She shouted angrily.

"Woah, not yet, break time isn't over. Do you mind letting me go to the market so that I can buy some water?" I smirked.

"No, I cannot allow you to, or else Xavier will have my head."

"Ok, I guess I'll have to tell Michael that you like him." I got up off of the bench. I smirked knowing what was coming next.

"Wait, ok, I'll let you go to the market, just. . .don't tell him please." She plead. Wait I know I'm only now acknowledging this but she is actually being nice to me. I guess Michael really does take effect on her emotions and moods.

"Thanks, cover for me will ya?" I rested the sword against the dummy and ran to the fence and jumped over it.

**X**

I walked down the market looking at some weapons and of course buying the water like I said. I picked up an apple before purchasing it.

"Thank you." I quickly said before I continued to walk down the area. I bit into the sour green apple enjoying every bite. Mmmm, green apples my favorite. I smiled to myself.

I entered the Blacksmith shop looking the armor and weapons they had out and ready the store reeked of metal and fire and I loved it. I inhaled deeply before being bumped into.

"Hey, don't you have any manners?!" I asked angrily.

"What? Oh sorry didn't see you there." The person said without turning to face me. Wait, if I'm hearing and seeing correctly this is. . .

"Sonic?" I tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Oh, hey Amy." He faced me with a slight smile. Every time he would flash me a grin or smirk I would feel my heart melt. I felt my face heating up and I quickly turned away.

**X**

_**Sonic's POV**_

There she was. . .wait is that blush is she blushing? Damn, I really did give this girl the wrong idea. Maybe I should tell her, that I'm not looking for a relationship.

"Listen Amy I-"

"Everyone in here get down now! We're looking for a Sonic the Hedgehog and Amelia Rose." Shouted an orange echidna with teal eyes holding a sword to the store owner's neck. "Apparently these two upstarts killed five of my best men."

If those three idiots I fought were his best I'd hate to see the worst.

I swiftly took Amy and I down to the ground.

"What are you doing? We can take them." She tried to get up but I held her back down.

"Do you know these guys?" I whispered into her ear.

"No, but I'm sure we can take them." She again attempted to get back up.

This time I roughly pulled her back down.

"Ow."

"These guys are a part of the gang called The Vipers. They'll kill you even if you breathe when they told you not to, and that guy is the captain."

"You seem to know a lot about these guys. Were you a part of the gang?"

I sighed before I spoke. "That information is classified." I teased with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and paid attention to the man in front looking carefully at everyone in the building.

"Don't you think we should get out of here? He's gonna find us and kill us."

"Hold on I got a plan." I got up slowly and stood up groggily leaning against the wall.

"Sonic?"

"Shh."

"There he is get him!"

As the yellow panther charged after me I grabbed him by the head and slammed it again the hard concrete wall.

"The rest of you get him!" The gang leader shouted before he ran outside leaving the area.

"That fucking weasel. Amy hold on!" I flung her onto my back and ran outside of the building hot on that man's tail. "Stop!"

He made a quick U-turn and ran up a nearby ladder. Shit this guy is getting on my last goddamn nerve.

"Just let him go, he's looking for us. He wants revenge he obviously won't give up not just yet." Amy whispered into my ear.

I stopped and placed her down gently.

"Hey you two stop right there!" A guard angrily shouted.

"Whoops, gotta go!" I ran again grabbing Amy by the arm and swung her into my arms bridal style.

But still. . .I gotta tell her that I just want to be friends.

**X**

**Avarona's**_** POV**_

"Avarona where's Amy?" Michael asked worriedly.

"In the training field, why?" I spoke nervously.

"Ok, I'll be going over there now to check on her." Michael left.

When I saw Michael on his way there I followed him. I sure hope this works.

As Michael opened the door he saw what he thought was Amy practicing with throwing knives.

"She's gotten better at her technique, great job." Michael smiled. And with that he left.

"It's okay, he's gone." I approached the white hedgehog with yellow eyes.

"Ugh, the things I do for Amy." Silver sighed before he pulled the two rocks out of his shirt. I pulled the wig off of his head with a slight giggle.

"How do you girls walk around with those huge breasts weighing you down?" Silver sat down tiredly on the floor.

"It takes practice." I smiled. "I just hope that Amy can find her ass back over here fast before Michael finds out and tells Xavier." I paced.

"Calm down, Amy usually has this kind of stuff under control." Silver relaxed on the hard floor soaking in the bright sun set sun shining on his face.

Amy wherever you are Silver and I can't keep this up much longer please hurry up. . .

**X**

_**Sonic's POV**_

"Shh, some more guards are passing by." I quickly dived into a nearby haystack with Amy in my arms.

"Where could he have gone?"

"He couldn't have gone far go find them, search the entire town if you have to."

I sighed a breath of relief as the guards left the area.

"Looks like we can't stay here." I sighed.

"I know the perfect place we can go and it's not too far from here." Amy chirped.

"Okay, where?" I listened intentionally.

"The Meadow de 'Angelo. It's this way."

"Don't you think it'll be easier by horse?" I jumped onto a white horse.

Okay, I guess so." She hopped onto the back of a black horse.

**X**

"Here it is." Amy smiled as we approached a spacious beautiful meadow. I watched in awe as Amy ran up to the small pond in the middle and helped a duckling back into the water. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Y-yes." I smiled. This felt like I was in a fairy tale, Amy's behavior was actually quite princess like. It suited her very well if I do say so myself. I watched as she spun around in the field of flowers.

"I used to come here every time I needed to escape from this cruel hurtful world. I would run and run and run till eventually I would find myself here day after day."

I listened intently.

"My father used to abuse me and my mom would watch with nothing to do my cry and sometimes try to fight him off. Eventually he did kill my mother and attempted to do the same to me sometimes. Until I moved in with my Uncle Ramon, he died and I soon reduced myself as a beggar and a thief at times. Oh my, I feel like I'm just rambling on, I'm sorry if I bored you."

"It's nothing really, I don't mind." I smiled.

She looked deeply into my eyes with a smile. Her beautiful smile, her emerald orbs, her perfect figure eight body. Gah I can't. I slowly moved in to kiss her darting my eyes up and down from her lips to her eyes asking for permission.

She nodded.

I slowly pressed my lips against hers and licked her bottom lip. As she opened her mouth with a moan I explored every part of her mouth with my tongue. I rested my hands on her back and slid them up her shirt loosening her bra. She squealed a bit only to be covered up by me putting my lips against hers again. But still something kept telling me that I've felt her body tasted her and slept with her already. I considered it to be another one of my weird déjà vu moments and continued by wrapping her legs around my waist. She entangled her petite hands into my quills letting a few moans escape her mouth. I still couldn't shake the weird feeling, what if I already did sleep with this girl?

**/le gasp/ Could it be possible? Could it be that Sonic has already slept with Amy? Nah, they just met. I doubt it.**

**Sonic: Well this chapter was fun. Don't forget to review. :)**

**You heard him review! :)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay an extremely fast update! :D Three different story chapters in one day! Wahoo! :DD I'm on a roll!**

**Ahh, I love the smell of a new chapter in the morning. /sniffs computer/**

**Amy & Sonic: o_o**

**What?!**

**Here you go enjoy! :)**

_**Sonic's POV**_

I awoke next to Amy, wearing a smile on her beautiful face. Wait don't tell me we did. I looked at her and my still clothed bodies and sighed in relief. We didn't do anything too rash. I ran a hand through my cobalt blue quills as memories of yesterday flew into my head. Oh yeah, Amy and I had a little make-out session. Which also reminds me this feeling of déjà vu, yeah I finally figured it out. I only mess around with girls from the brothels, which means Amy was there once. But how do I come out and ask her if she used to be a prostitute even in my head it sounds plain out rude. I sighed mentally. I guess I'll just have to wait till the perfect time comes along.

Oh shit! I forgot all about Jameson and I was supposed to bring back the weapons and ammunition that Jameson wanted! Fuck! He'll cut my head off once he sees that I haven't even bought them yet. I'll just have to buy them today and tell him why I didn't make it home yesterday. I'm even scared to face his wrath. I exhaled in frustration. I've got so much on my mind. I need a damn therapist. Well I guess that's what Tails or Catherine is for.

"Hey Amy?" I shook her slightly.

"Five more minutes." She swatted away my hands.

I chuckled a bit. "Amy we gotta go."

"Wait what? Where am I. . .?" She got up lazily and scanned her surroundings taking in more of the area.

I watched as Amy took an unusual amount of time to scan the area, she's been here so many times before or so she told me.

"Fuck it!" She ran away losing her lazy feeling and leaving the area at an incredible pace leaving me with my mouth agape.

_**Amy's POV**_

"Shit! I forgot! Xavier, Michael, and Avarona are all gonna kill me now!" I ran leaving Sonic with his mouth agape. In a couple of seconds Sonic was running alongside me. "What the?"

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I was supposed to be training the entire day yesterday to kill So-" I slowed down with my running and eventually my running turned to jogging and soon I stopped in my tracks and froze watching Sonic as tears welled up in my eyes. I watched as Sonic watched me worriedly. "I was supposed to be training the entire day yesterday to kill Sonny César." I said nervously.

"Oh, what did he do?"

"He executes innocent civilians." I smirked once I saw he was eating this lie up.

"Oh sounds horrible."

If you think that sounds horrible you wouldn't believe who I really have to kill. It's gonna be like a lost to the world if he has to die. His soft cobalt fur, his emerald green eyes that sparkle the right way when a little bit of sun light gleams on it, his deep sexy voice, I would melt every time he'd whisper to me and let's not talk about his kissing, let's just say that he can tie a cherry stem with that tongue of his. I felt my face heating up.

"Yeah, so I'd better get going." I started walking away feeling awful for lying to him. But how do I come out and say 'I'm supposed to kill you' to him. That would just sound weird.

"Let me walk you there."

"No thank you." What?! If I walk over there with him Xavier will have both of us hanged. I cannot be seen with him. "Good bye Sonic."

"Bye Rosy." He waved before he turned on his heel and walked into the market area.

"Rosy?"

"Yeah I decided I'd call you that as a nickname." He smirked with a wink.

I smiled before turning around and continuing on my way to the tower.

**X**

_**Sonic's POV**_

I walked out of the market carrying two crates. I bought eight crossbows, four sacks full of bullets and 6 sacks of throwing knives. I even had to dip into my savings a bit. Oh well it's for the best.

As I opened the door I saw Tails, Alberto, Catherine, and Knuckles in the entire room wearing concerned and angry expressions.

"Hey. . ." I said nervously as I sweat dropped.

"Sonic, where the fuck were you?!" Alberto asked holding back his wanting to strangle me.

"Well, I went to the market to buy the stuff you wanted then The Vipers came and tried to capture me and Amy so we ran to find a hiding place." I coughed once her name came up in the sentence.

"Wait who is Amy?" Catherine asked jealously.

"An assassin for Xavier." I coughed.

"What did you do with her? You slept out an entire night, did you enjoy fucking her brains out?!" She asked angrily before she left.

Eh, I've got nothing to explain to her. Heaven knows she'll come crawling back to me later for sex.

"Okay? I'll talk to you about that later, but continue." Tails said with a smirk.

"Okay. Then showed me a place we could stay at to hide from them. Then some stuff happened." I cleared my throat.

Tails gave me a look that read 'Aha, we'll talk about this later'.

"And that's pretty much it." I shrugged.

"You better not tell Jameson that you were with her he'll kill you." Alberto frowned.

"Are you crazy I wasn't even planning on doing that? I wouldn't want him to kill her." I smiled to myself.

"Uh-oh, don't tell me someone has a little schoolboy crush on Amy." Knuckles smirked.

"What nah." I said before I walked away.

"Mhmm.' Alberto, Knuckles and Tails said in unison.

**X**

_**Amy's POV**_

I quickly climbed through my bedroom window tiredly. I panted as I tried to slow my heart rate down as I slowly slid down the wall and onto my butt. Damn that was one heck of a climb.

"You tired?"

"Huh, what?" I darted my eyes back and forth around my room. "Silver? What are you wearing?"

"I was covering for you." Silver got up off of the bed and let the two rocks fall out.

I laughed.

"Haha. I was busting my ass for you, now you have to repay Avarona and I." Silver smirked holding back his laughter.

"With?"

"You owe us both Stocco swords!" Silver smiled before he pulled off the wig.

"Those things are pretty expensive but I'll see what I can do." I smiled. "By the way what are those?" I pointed to the things in his pants located near his butt.

"They're rocks."

I raised my eyebrow.

"If I'm going to play the part I'm going to look the part." Silver said with a flip of his quills and a laugh.

Ah, the friends I have, they're insane. But I'll admit I love them and I wouldn't be where I am today without the help of Silver he practically raised me up here in this Tower after I quit as a prostitute and started working here.

"So no one suspected that it was you?"

"Nope. I know I made the right choice in becoming and assassin." Silver spoke modestly.

I scoffed. "Thanks so much." I hugged him tightly.

"Hey this wasn't my plan, it was all Avarona's you should really thank her." He smiled as he accepted the hug and hugged me back.

"Really?"

"Yes, I must give credit where credit is due. I was panicking until she made me wear your clothes and stuff rocks into them." He chuckled.

"I understand that she's practically your enemy but go and thank her now!" Silver ordered.

"Okay. But after I take a shower." I released him from out tight embrace.

"Yeah I could've smelt you when you were climbing up the tower." Silver pinched his nose before I pushed him away.

**X**

"Amy and I did nothing more than kiss."

"Likely story." Tails smirked.

I scoffed with a visible enough blush on my face.

"Yes, you'll finally get married!" Tails smiled.

"No, Amy's nothing more than a friend."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I'll admit her beautiful smile, her nice jade green eyes, her beautiful body shape, her soft lips and fur. Her voice, when she moans I just loose it, oh my god, she can kiss. And the best thing about her is that the entire time through this she was straddling me taking control of me the entire time. Everything about her just captivates me. . . " I reminisced in the details.

"Step aside Shakespeare your competition has arrived." Tails smirked with a laugh.

I playfully punched Tails in the arm. "You must've forgotten Amy's working with the enemy. I have to control my emotions."

"Oh yeah, but love can overcome all things." Tails spoke poetically.

"Look who is talking about me being Shakespeare." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, what else is wrong?"

"I think Amy was a prostitute. Her body and lips felt very familiar."

"That could be possible." Tails shrugged.

"Sonic! Get in here, now!" Jameson shouted angrily.

Shit, I was gonna get it now.

"Yes Jameson." I got down on one knee.

"What's this Catherine tells me about you sleeping with Amelia Rose?" Jameson asked angrily.

My eyes widened once I saw Catherine smirking behind of him.

This. . .damn. . .obsessive. . .insane. . .bitch. I thought slowly as I gritted my teeth angrily.

**Chapter 4 done! Chapter 5 is soon coming at ya! I just love how these ideas for my stories just flow outta me now! :) Until next time! :) Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha! It's Ramadan now! Yay! By the way one of my favorite dogs died and so did a close family relative of mine she died of lung cancer. :'/ R.I.P. :S**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

_**Amy's POV**_

Ah, Sonic. I sighed happily. I really enjoyed spending time with him. Too bad it's over. Woah woah woah, Amy, you couldn't be in love with him? Of course, why not? I looked out the window watching as the hot sun still shined over the town and everyone was still bustling about. So were the guards and The Vipers still looking for Sonic and I, ha, they should really go to an information broker more often. I laughed to myself.

"Hey stinky Xavier says he wants to have a meeting in twenty minutes with you." Silver laughed on the other side of the door. What does he want to talk about, oh my god what if he found out what I did?!

"Alright rocks." I fidgeted with my hands nervously.

I heard a faint chuckle before I heard the sound of his armor shaking a bit. I guess he was walking away. With that I walked up to my walk in closet.

**X**

"You wanted to see me Xavier?" I got down on one knee.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about your training yesterday. It was from Michael's understanding that you followed my orders and trained the entire day yesterday."

"Y-yes Xavier I did."

"Oh, then I guess you're ready to kill him?" He smirked evilly. "I'll let you choose the day that you would like to kill our enemy."

"I-I don't know. I'd rather you choose the day. . ."

"Okay, how is tonight? Remember I'm giving you the freedom to choose the day, don't be afraid to decline."

"I-I. . ."

"You're speechless aren't you, I couldn't possibly have chosen a better night?" Xavier laughed like a mad man.

"I actually want another day to train and also I'll need some new equipment to kill him." A tear slowly slid down my cheek.

"Whatever you want." Xavier whispered into my ear huskily before he took my hand and dropped the small pouch of money into it.

I quickly got up off of my knee and turned around. I gulped and left the room.

"So you're gonna kill him tomorrow?" Avarona emerged from behind the wall.

"Yeah." I frowned to myself. "By the way. . ." I pulled Avarona into an embrace.

"Wha-?"

"Thanks for covering for me yesterday." I smiled.

"No problem." She smiled hugging me back.

**X**

I grabbed onto my new Stocco sword and slid it back into the sheath. It's not the weight of the normal swords I'm used to but I'll manage. I looked to my right and saw Silver and Avarona, Silver was caressing the sword as if it was a new born child and Avarona simply watched the sword with sparkling eyes.

"What should I train with next?" I asked the two.

"Huh, what?" Avarona's ear twitched.

"I asked, what should I train with next?"

"Oh, to me I think you should brush up on your hidden gun attacks." She approached me tightening it onto my wrist. "Aim at dummy number eight up there." She pointed to the dummy perched on the roof not too far away from me.

"Okay." I aimed at the dummy's chest.

I inhaled then exhaled slowly. I shot at the dummy sending a loud sound throughout the tower, sending a flock of pigeons flying.

"How did I do?" I asked.

"Pretty good." She smiled.

**X**

_**Sonic's POV**_

"What's this Catherine tells me about you sleeping with Amelia Rose?" Jameson asked angrily.

My eyes widened once I saw Catherine smirking behind of him.

This. . .damn. . .obsessive. . .insane. . .bitch. I thought slowly as I gritted my teeth angrily.

"Well Sonic?" Jameson sat down in his big black and grey chair or throne.

"I didn't sleep with her. Amy is nothing more than an enemy." I spoke through my gritted teeth.

"Then you wouldn't have a problem with killing her then?" Catherine smirked evilly.

"Shut up Catherine." I growled.

"No that's true. Tomorrow night you will kill this enemy no ifs, ands or buts." Jameson got up and left.

I remained speechless. How could I kill her? I even think I'm falling in love with her. . .

"Sonic, you'll thank me for this later." Catherine smiled as she bent down face to face in front of me.

"Get away from me!" I pushed her away.

She slowly left the room as I remained on one knee, in that same spot. I have to see her again. . .I have to talk to her. Tears formed in the brim of my eyes but I wiped it away with my wrist aggressively.

**X**

"So how did it go?" Tails asked.

"Not so good." I sat down on the chair and rubbed my head with a sigh of pure frustration.

"What happened?"

"I. . .I have to kill her." I then again aggressively wiped away the tears forming in my eyes.

"Sonic, I. . ."

"I'm going to talk to her again. I have to see her." I got up and left Tails sitting there wearing a frown.

**X**

I quickly infiltrated the tower grounds easily disguised as one of Xavier's guards. Thank the heavens for Tails and Alberto, they promised that they would cover for me if anything came up when Jameson went down to the market to buy weapons and medicine for Knuckles. I walked down the hall looking for Amy's room. I approached a door that had her name written on a silver sheet with her name written in gold.

"Amelia?" I noticed the door was unlocked. I pushed open the door slowly.

My eyes darted back and forth around the fairly spacious room. I looked at the large bed and saw a figure in it. "Amy?" I slowly approached.

I placed a hand on the figure and the person got up and smirked at me evilly. The person appeared to be a white echidna with red eyes.

"Who are you?!" I jumped back.

"Just as we suspected, you would come here running to her-"

"Who the fuck are you?!" I pulled my sword out of the sheath.

"Me, I'm merely a mule in this. My identity isn't of use to you." The person's voice was dark and cold.

"Hello Sonic." Xavier approached me with his sword dripping blood. "If it's one thing I hate, its people who betray me."

"Wait what have you done with Amy?!"

"Don't worry you too will share the same fate." He laughed.

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and after a while I caught a glimpse of the two laughing evilly standing over my body. What the fuck is going on?!

**Sonic's right what the fuck is going on?! :o**

**Silver: I guess we'll find out in chapter 6, until next time! :P**

**No I say that! Until next time my lovely readers! :))))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again guys. Here's chapter six!**

**Enjoy! :D**

_**Tails' POV**_

"Shit, Sonic isn't here yet." I paced back and forth nervously. "Jameson will be back any time now."

"Maybe we should go out and check on him." Alberto kicked his legs up onto Tails' work area.

"I think we should go out to Xavier's hell hole and see what's going on." Knuckles smirked before he sniffled.

"If anyone is going out, it wouldn't be you." Shade said angrily. "Jameson told me not to take an eye off of you for even a second. You're not going anywhere but my office."

"Shade, come on-"

"Come on, back to your room." Shade pushed Knuckles.

Those two aren't even married yet and they already act like an old married couple. I laughed as she continued to attempt to push Knuckles out of the room.

"Anyway, you two go to Xavier's tower and see what's going down over there, while I go back to the room to satisfy Nurse Cranky Pants." Knuckles smirked before he chuckled a bit at his soon to be wife.

"Cranky pants?!" She puffed up her cheeks and pushed Knuckles successfully getting him to move out of the room.

"I guess we'll just have to take Madeline with us." Alberto chuckled then left to suit up.

**X**

_**Sonic's POV**_

I awoke in a cramped room with the lights slightly dimmed. What the hell just happened? I stood up and felt a sharp pain in my left thigh.

"Gah!" I gasped from the pain and put my hand on the spot. I removed my hand for a split second and saw my hand covered with blood. Who did this?

"Oh good, you're awake."

"What?" I watched as Xavier approached me.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Xavier teased.

The lights flickered a bit and the sound of heels clicking started to get louder and louder, until suddenly someone stood right in front of me.

"Amy?"

I heard a faint sniffle. "Sonic, I'm so sorry." She cried before she fell to her knees in front of me.

"Sorry, for what?" I kneeled down beside her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"For this." She pulled out her sword before she swung her sword aiming for my neck.

I recollected myself and jumped back dodging the attack.

"What have you done to her?!" I asked Xavier angrily as he smirked off in a corner.

"Who me? I haven't done anything." Xavier smirked before he opened up the door. "Have fun you two." He laughed evilly before he left.

"Amy, you aren't really going to-"

"Rah!" She jumped to attack me and grazed my chest armor a bit.

"Dammit, Amy what's wrong with you?!" I asked angrily.

Without speaking she sprinted towards me and attempted to stab me with the hidden blade. I grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her up against a nearby wall.

"What's going on?" I asked before I relaxed my head onto her shoulder feeling dizzy.

She quickly kneed me in my crotch.

"Ah!" I cried out in pain as I kneeled down on the floor gripping the area.

What could've possibly driven her to actually want to kill me?! She walked towards me and stood over me in all my vulnerability.

"Sonic?" Amy watched me with tears welling up in her eyes. "Why, why would you want to kill me?"

"Kill you? Who told you-"

"Xavier told me, that Jameson said, you're going to infiltrate this tower and kill me." She sniffled as she raised her sword and held it in front of my face.

"Wait, Jameson told Xavier. . .are those two working together?"

"Yes, they've been working together, I just found out from a friend named Silver today." She wiped away a tear slowly trickling down her cheek.

"Well, this is news to me." I got up and moved her sword from my face.

"Where the hell is he?! Come here Xavier stop being a pussy and face me like a damn man!" I shouted angrily.

"I never said I was done with you!" Amy said angrily.

"But I am done with you, until you snap yourself back to reality. I was never going to kill you, I was actually going to ask you. . .never mind." I kicked open the door and left clenching my wound oozing blood.

"Wait, hold up, what is it you were gonna ask me?!" She chased me outside.

**X**

_**Alberto's POV**_

"All guards on high alert, we have an escape in process! Block all of the exits!" The chief guard shouted.

Tails, Madeline and I quickly slipped past them in all of the confusion. Madeline is an orange cat with brown eyes. Her bangs were long enough to cover her left eye but instead she would pin them back. I have to admit, she is pretty cute. All of us wore the guard attire for Xavier's higher guards. Which, we easily stole from the set of captains blocking the front entrance to the gate. Not to brag, but we took them out pretty quickly.

"Hey! You three, where are you going?!" The chief asked holding his sword.

Madeline quickly turned to face him and shot him in the forehead with the hidden gun.

Damn. . .

"Run for it!" Tails shouted. We ran for what felt like forever. Is this field really that big?

"Close the entrance!" A man shouted as he followed us.

"We're not gonna make it!" I shouted as I saw the gate shutting.

"Keep running, we can make it!" Madeline said as she quickened her pace a bit passing Tails and I.

"Watch it Madeline!" I shouted once I saw a guard coming her way with his sword ready.

Madeline quickly dodged the attack and stabbed him in the neck with her hidden blade.

Nice one Maddie. I smiled as Tails and I kept running.

"Come on!" Tails shouted.

Madeline sprinted towards our way as we were growing near to the door. We slid inside and into the tower just in time before the wooden gate slammed shut.

"Great, let's get going." Tails pulled his sword from the sheath.

"Wait, where is Madeline?" I panted.

"Shit! She didn't make it!" Tails heard as she tried to fight back the guards as they closed in on her.

"Don't worry Maddie, we'll find a way to let you in!" I shouted.

"Don't worry about me, go help Sonic!" She grunted.

"She's right let's go!" Tails ran up the staircase.

I stood there and watched the door with widened eyes. Her death is imminent, I have to help her. I looked around looking for something to pry the door open. Come on. I saw a metal baton and grabbed hold of it quickly.

"Hang on Maddie!" I shouted.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?!" She spoke angrily.

"No! I will not leave you!" I shouted back.

"Get the f-fuck out of here!" I heard her hiss.

"Just hang on!" I took up another metal baton and began slamming the sticks into the wooden door trying to break it. I dropped the two batons and pulled out my sword and tried cutting the door open. I will not leave you. . .!

**Ah. /le stretches/ I think that's just about enough for you guys now! :D**

**Holy shit! What's going on now?! :O You'll just have to find out in chapter 7! See you then! :)**

**Oh and like I said before, updates for other stories will be delayed because I just love this one! :)**

**Don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
